


Love is Easy~

by mintaegi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 7 days a week inspired, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintaegi/pseuds/mintaegi
Summary: Jaemin thinks he likes Jeno only. Jeno thinks he likes Renjun only. Renjun knows who he likes.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Love is Easy~

**Author's Note:**

> like i said 7 days inspired!! i'm so sorry if this is bad ahaha also there might be typos 

“A tiger plushie? Really Jaemin hyung?” the younger snorted.

Jaemin scowled, clutching the tiger plushie tighter, its red ribbon crumpled from the hug. “It’s cute, okay?”

Jisung rolled his eyes at that and said nothing as a reply. Jaemin was grateful for that. It was already two hours after dismissal time and the two friends were walking at the hallway. Sky blue lockers colored the right side of the hall as the white brick walls greeted the left side. From the distance of the two and the exit door, it wasn’t actually that far. Jaemin could see the nearly orange sky signalling that sunset was near.

Now what the hell were these two doing around this time of the day in the middle of the week? Jaemin had actually waited for Jisung who had detention for sleeping (“yet again Jisung-ah!” Donghyuck would scold him) during his Math class. The taller had explained that it wasn’t technically detention when the teacher would lecture him about the lesson. It was like a one-on-one session that he despised but his friends knew that it benefited the younger more than what he would say.

Now that sounded nice and all but Jaemin actually didn’t want to wait for Jisung after 2 hours. Usually it would either be Chenle or Donghyuck but the blue haired boy had requested to wait for their youngest specifically for today. That’s because Jisung’s the only one who knew about his crush...

Well one of his crushes but that’s beside the point. (No one needed to know his other crush, especially his other friends).

It was almost White Day and the youngest had insisted Jaemin to buy something for his crush. And now that he finally did and was about to do what he was planning, the older couldn’t help but think that Jisung was judging him.  _ Hard. _

“I really don’t understand you sometimes hyung,” Jisung said, a few minutes had already passed.

“Yeah well don’t judge me, alright?” Jaemin grumbled. “I’m just gonna put this tiger inside his locker then off we go, you hear me?” he said glaring at the taller one who was now just simply humming to a catchy song.

Jisung once again didn’t answer immediately. He was lightly skipping, snapping his fingers from a quiet beat inside his yet, and was also humming softly. He looked at his hyung for a few seconds then grabbed his bag from his side to get his phone and earphones out of his backpack before stopping abruptly. Jaemin, who had been observing the younger was about to call him out for not continuing his walk when the younger just glanced at a familiar locker and then went back on his phone. He was scrolling on his phone as though he was looking for something. Actually maybe he  _ was  _ looking for something.

Jaemin had finally realized why the locker seemed familiar. It was almost next to his. Donghyuck’s locker was the only one between him and to whomever-

Wait.

_ Wait. _

_ Wait what?! _

“Ah found it!” Jisung suddenly exclaimed.

Jaemin was mildly surprised from the little yell of the younger because he was still too preoccupied over the fact that,  _ what the hell is Jisung gonna do in front of Jeno’s locker?!  _ Jaemin bir his lip and glared at his own shoes. What exactly was the black haired boy doing?

Jaemin had his eyes looking on the floor that he did not notice Jisung was actually opening the locker door. A loud  _ click!  _ was heard that made him look up. Jisung only grinned at his hyung before stepping back to the opened locker door of Jeno.

“H-He had a lock?” Jaemin asked dumbly.

“Yeah, he’s one of the only students who requested a lock from the principal,” Jisung replied.

Oh. Oooooh.

Jaemin stood there for a few moments reevaluating his actions and also  _ how the heck did he not notice that?!  _ Before actually placing the tiger doll inside the locker. He closed the door gently then looked at Jisung who was now bopping to some song that he’s listening to.

“How did you know his password?”

“Oh? I thought you asked for my help because you knew,” the younger replied while putting back the lock of Jeno’s locker. “Jeno hyung told Mark hyung his password. Coincidentally I was there since I was asking for some old notes of Mark hyung.”

Jaemin gave him an even more confused look. “How the hell am I supposed to know you knew?”

Jisung could only shrug at that before continuing his walk. The older watched him walk away slowly, the light skipping came back but this time with some hand movements as if the younger was dancing on stage. Jaemin sighed, that wasn’t something new. That was a very typical Jisung, the blue haired boy thought as he jogged to catch up with the younger.

~•~

“A boat? Seriously hyung?”

There was an awkward pause before the older had glanced back at him and replied. “Yes, is there a problem with that?” 

“Uh,” Chenle was actually unsure on what to reply. “I don’t know how to break it to you hyung but a toy boat isn’t really romantic.”

The older chuckled at that, looking at his boat. His perfect little boat. Or well  _ their perfect little  _ boat. Jeno knew that the Chinese boy didn’t know what lies in the small boat that he was holding. Memories upon memories were witnessed by this boat. It was from his childhood, lost and honestly yet to be found. The boat he was actually holding wasn’t exactly the boat he and his childhood friend had played with, it was a replica.

Now Jeno knew that the original boat was still in his household, he didn’t want to be the only one who had it. And so he decided to give his long time crush and childhood friend a...copy you could say, of his boat.

He was admiring the boat, gently caressing the side as he basked on the details of the toy when Chenle nudged his side. Jeno looked at the younger, confused as to why he was trying to get his attention. The Chinese boy didn’t really look him in the eye and just pulled him down on a different hallway.

“Chenle-ah what is wrong with you?” Jeno hissed.

“Look,” Chenle whispered, pointing at two people near the exit of their school, opening what seems to be a locker. One of the two figures had blue hair...and was putting a tiger plushie inside the locker?

Okay but what had that to do with him and Chenle right now? He looked at the younger once again giving him a confused look. He simply rolled his eyes and leaned to his hyung’s ear whispering, “It’s Na Jaemin and I think that’s your locker.”

At that Jeno flushed. What was he supposed to do? Honestly he finds the younger boy attractive, extremely attractive. Not only was he good looking, he was also caring and affectionate. Jeno had only like two classes with the boy and they both sat next to each other. He probably could consider him a friend. (Chenle would probably argue that he had a crush on Jaemin).

Jeno glanced back to the two boys at the other side of the hall, exiting the school. Now before Jeno and Chenle could go out of their hiding place, one of the classroom’s door opened. Jeno pushed Chenle back to the corner and hid again, the younger clearly clueless glared at his hyung before they heard a rather obnoxious yell.

“Jun you stupid lil shit!”

The duo looked back to peak on who the hell was yelling and what did this Jun boy do. They saw two boys again, one wearing a black bucket hat, violet oversized hoodie and ripped jeans while the other had blond hair with violet highlights and was wearing a turquoise oversized long sleeve shirt and skinny jeans.

“Should I still give it?” the blond boy asked the other.

“Well of course you should! I mean you literally like the guy and he apparently likes the other guy you also like!” the other replied rather loudly to which Jeno recognized as Donghyuck.

“But it’s not as extravagant as that tiger plushie,” the smaller pouted.

Jeno almost wanted to slap himself because  _ what the fuck, _ isn’t that Renjun? What was he doing here? And were they talking about Jaemin?

“Hey, you wrote a letter man, that’s some romantic shit for me,” Donghyuck replied. “Well two letters if you wanna be that specific!”

“And a pack of gum,” Renjun supplied helplessly.

“Just do it already,” Donghyuck whined. “I still need to beat Johnny hyung and Jaehyun hyung in this game!!”

“Okay, okay!”

Jeno did not have the heart to look again and simply decided to take interest in their plain white floor. Chenle on the other hand seemed to be very amused now. He was still watching the two boys from afar. He heard two locker doors creak, cringing at the sound before they were shut loudly.

“Donghyuck stop slamming things already and let’s just go okay?” Renjun’s voice echoed through the hall as footsteps started to fade away from Jeno’s hearing.

Chenle had already sat on the floor by the time Jeno looked up. He had this knowing smirk on his face that made the older a little scared. The boy stood up, dusting his pants, now a full on grin was on his face.

“So shall we deliver this boat now?”

“Uh yeah sure,” Jeno stuttered as they both went back to going to the lockers near the end of the hall.

Jeno stopped right in front of Renjun’s locker which was beside his actually. Slowly he opened the older’s locker and placed the toy boat on top of the books inside the small metal compartment. He shut the door and made eye contact with Chenle who still had that weird smile on his face.

Belatedly, Jeno realized there was also a tiny fox plushie on top of the books that he didn’t think was owned by Renjun.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <33


End file.
